The World Through Your Eyes
by cookie-dough
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Okay I suck at summaries: Haley looses her most prized possession. What are the odds that the most popular guy in school finds it? Laley
1. Chapter 1

Title: The World Through Your Eyes

Author: cookiedough

Spoilers: None, AU

Rating: T

Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and have absolutely nothing to do with One Tree Hill, I'm just borrowing them for this story.

Summary: Okay I suck at summaries: One is popular the other isn't, so they have nothing in common right?

AN: I took this idea from part of a script I wrote for a uni project, so if by some chance one of my lectures is HUGE laley fan and is reading this, I did not steal the idea, please don't mark me down! Anyhoo I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think, read, review and enjoy!

AN2: Apologies for the lack of space between each time period, this thing won't let me make the gaps big enough to seperate them, I've started each time period with the first letter of the new paragraph in bold, hopefully this will help.

Chapter One

**H**aley James sat at one of the circular concrete tables outside of Tree Hill High. It was still early, and only a few students and teachers milled about the campus preparing for classes. She loved this time of day, she was pretty much guaranteed at least half an hour of uninterrupted solitude before the student population rushed to their first class of the day. Haley used this time to reflect on things, school, life and anything else that crossed her mind. She turned to a fresh page in her black leather like journal and continued writing.

_Yet another glorious day at Tree Hill High. A day full of over achievers and wanna be's followed by a healthy slice of Tree Hill's very own royalty. You know whom I'm talking about, the people far too popular to actually attempt any school work. However, are still able to find the time to ignore as well as tease, at the same time, helpless students, just trying to avoid being stepped upon._

Before she knew it, the bell signalled the start of school. Quickly collecting her books, she grabbed her bag and rushed to class.

**L**ucas Scott pulled his black jeep into the parking lot of Tree Hill High. As he and his brother Nathan, were the best players on the basketball team, not to mention the most popular guys in school, rushing to school early to find a parking space was never something they had to worry about. Killing the engine, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton and Brooke climbed out of the jeep. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Lucas headed for his locker. He greeted other members of the team as he went, with high fives and the occasional "What's up?" Opening his locker he pulled out his English book and threw it in his bag.

The bell rang.

"So are we on for lunch?" Nathan asked closing his locker.

"Sure, I have somewhere to go first, but I'll see you guys after." Nathan nodded, placing his arm around Peyton they headed for class.

"What's the big secret? Do you have some extra circular activities I should know about? Questioned Brooke seductively.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with." Replied Lucas shutting his locker, leaving Brooke to stand alone.

**H**aley James was never late for class, she showed up half an hour before school started for crying out loud. But today, however, she was dangerously close to breaking that record. She bolted around the corner to her English class and collided with a strong chest causing her books to fall to the floor. She bent down to pick them up.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, it's just I'm never late, I…" she stopped her apology when she looked up to see Lucas Scott staring down at her.

She panicked, she was running late as it was, she didn't have time to stand there and receive an ear full from the most popular guy in school. But before she could say anything, the door opened.

"Mr Scott, Miss James, nice of you to join us." Mr Knightley the middle aged English teacher said, holding the door open.

"Well I had some free time sir, so I thought why not, don't wanna let the audience down now do we?" Lucas replied taking a seat as the class giggled. Haley grabbed her last book, and rushed inside.

"I'll see you after class Miss James." Mr Knightley replied, walking to the head of the class.

Haley sank into her seat, could today get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Two

Haley sat in the library, she had already set out her books in front of her, yet she couldn't concentrate until she had gotten this morning out of her head and on to paper. She reached under the table for her bag and pulled out her journal. Picking up where she left off, she recounted the morning's events.

_This morning I bowed to royalty, in every sense of the word. I was late, I'm never late for anything, and maybe this was my punishment. Well lesson learned, it won't happen again. I can't believe that, no wait, I can believe how grossly unfair Mr Knightley was being. Two people were late today and guess what, only one was punished. And who do you punish, the prince or the lowly peasant girl? Well what do you expect from a society dominated by beauty and high school jocks over morals and common sense?_

Someone walked by her desk and started scanning the English literature section of the library, directly in front of her. She was curious as to the identity of this blonde male, as he quickly looked in all directions to make sure he couldn't be seen. Haley quickly put her head down, pretending to write. Looking up a moment later she saw the blonde reach up to the top shelf retrieving a book. She saw the cover, Steinbeck, interesting. Haley couldn't believe her eyes as he turned to leave. Lucas Scott handed the book to the librarian at the desk, looking around again, he hid it in his bag and left the library. Of all the people she had expected to see, Lucas Scott would have been the last. Did he actually read the book or had he lost a bet? Either way Haley was intrigued. She turned back to her journal.

Finally the bell signalled the end of school, and Haley breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't think she could handle any more surprises today. She went to the library to collect the books her last class had specified, so she could work over the weekend. By the time she got to her locker, the corridor was empty, as it was a Friday everyone was long gone. She opened her locker juggling her books, almost dropping them. Once everything was in her bag she shut her locker and started for home.

Lucas ran out from the gym and headed for his locker. He slowed down as he saw something on the floor ahead of him; he bent down to pick up the leather like book. He turned it around in his hands looking for any identifying marks, but there was nothing.

"Scott!" Whitey yelled from the end of the corridor.

"I'm on my way coach." He called back.

Opening his locker, he pulled out his jersey and placed the book inside, running back to the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! As promised, this chapter is longer, hope you like!

Chapter Three

Haley sat at the desk in the corner of her room. It was Friday night and she was doing her history homework. She stared at the page before her, the words began to merge and she threw her pen down and rubbed her eyes. It was 10.30pm by now the whole school was probably wasted at some party or another, that she was never invited to. Not that it bothered her. Part of Haley knew she didn't belong with that crowd, but it still would have been nice to have been asked. She picked up her pen and continued to take notes.

Lucas sat on the kitchen side with a plastic cup in hand. Little did anyone know that it only held a diet coke, he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in months, not after seeing Nathan after one of their parties. He refused to end up like that, so drunk that he didn't know who he was or who he was with. Sure it was fun at first, but then something changed, had the novelty worn off? No he was scared of the type of person he would become if he continued on that road. He didn't want to be dependant on something like that, something that took control and wouldn't let go, he didn't want to be forty stuck in a dead end job, drinking all hours of the day. Maybe that was taking it a little far, but he didn't want to even entertain the idea that his life would slip him by like that. In front of him at the breakfast bar stood a circle of students, downing shots. The music was pumping and only fuelled the craziness of the party. Nathan stood beside him, his arm draped around Peyton's shoulder, it was meant to be a romantic gesture, but Lucas couldn't help but think that it was partly to stop his brother from losing his balance.

"Dude what's up with you tonight anyways?" Nathan questioned not sounding as drunk as he looked.

"Nothing." Was Lucas's only reply, he lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Nathan's right." Peyton jumped in. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just tired is all, practice kinda took it out of me."

Brooke chose that moment to descend upon the trio. Lucas took a deep breath, this was just what he needed, Brooke's advances. They were all friends, but if he didn't know her any better, Lucas would have thought that Brooke's seductive looks and whispered comments held more than they first appeared.

"Great party." Peyton said handing her a drink that she saved on the counter.

"It is isn't it, even if I do say so myself." She looked to Lucas with a seductive smile.

Oh yeah, look out here it comes he thought to himself.

"What was this I heard about Lucas, do you need a lie down? My room is free, well at the moment it is." She said with a wink.

"Come on Brooke, lets go dance." Peyton said pulling her away from the two brothers. Lucas thanked whatever higher power had chosen to listen in and grant him this moment of freedom. Nathan turned to him as he spoke.

"Man what's wrong? We're at Brooke's party, you're single and you're the second best player on the team. Now I'm no mathematician, but you gotta love those odds." He ended with a swig from his cup, placing it back on the counter.

"Second best player?" Lucas questioned looking down at him. Nathan smiled.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas said hopping off the kitchen side.

"Okay, your loss." Nathan said picking up his beer, as Lucas left.

Lucas collapsed onto his bed and put his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what it was, but lately he just seemed to be drifting further apart from his brother, his team mates and his life of popularity. It was as if he didn't belong anymore, and it wasn't through a lack of trying on his behalf. Everything was the same as it had always been, it was he who was changing, and he couldn't figure out why. He needed to clear his mind, so he leaned over his bed and picked up his school bag. He pulled out his copy of Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men, and was about to drop his bag on the floor when he noticed the black leather book he had found earlier that day. He put Steinbeck on his dresser beside him and picked up the leather book. He opened to the first page, there was no name or phone number, but there was a date followed by neatly looking handwriting.

This must be a journal or diary of some kind, he thought to himself. He closed the book, honouring the privacy of the owner. He put it down and picked up Of Mice and Men. He had read a couple of sentences then turned to the journal. Shaking his head, he turned back to his book, reading a few more words. He looked towards the journal once more, by now the temptation was becoming too much, he dropped his book, got up and started pacing the room.

"You can't read that, it's someone's journal, their inner most thoughts." He got to the end of the room and turned back again.

"Although, there may be something in here that will help me find the owner."

He paced some more.

"This is ridiculous now you're talking to yourself." Making his decision he jumped onto the bed and picked up the journal. "One page won't hurt." He said as he got comfortable.

Haley had finished all of her homework, and now all she wanted to do was fall into bed and catch up with her journal. She disappeared into the bathroom to get changed and returned five minutes later ready for bed. Climbing in, she grabbed her bag and routed around for her journal. That was strange, she was sure she left it in there. Panicking she lifted her pillows to check underneath them, pulling back the blankets as well.

"Okay James, calm down. It's here somewhere, retrace your steps, where did you see it last? You had it in the library… and then at your locker… That's it, you left it in your locker." She breathed a sigh of relief, her journal was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Karen Roe was starting to worry about her son. Usually he spent the weekend with his brother and team mates at parties and playing ball. However, Lucas had been in his room all weekend. She knew there had to be something wrong, and after sitting and debating whether or not to ask him, she soon found herself knocking on his door.

"Lucas?" she called.

He quickly hid the journal he had been reading all weekend under his bed, and grabbed a tennis ball. Lying back, he began throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"Come in." he called back.

Karen wandered into the room and took a seat at the foot of his bed. At first she didn't say anything, only looked around the room taking in its appearance remembering how it use to look when he was younger. Lucas looked down at her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she finally asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine mom." He replied and continued throwing the ball up into the air.

Karen took a moment before she continued her questioning.

"It's just you've been in here all weekend, not that I mind you being at home, it's just, did something happen at school, something with the team?"

"Mom I told you I'm fine, I'm just a little tired is all."

Karen knew there was something he wasn't telling her, just like she knew there was something wrong in the first place.

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me, about anything."

"I know mom." She patted his knee as she got up, knowing that he would talk to her when he was ready, she was almost at the door when he spoke again.

"Mom?" she turned to her son. He paused as if thinking whether or not to continue.

"Did you ever wish that things were different? I mean was there ever a time when you felt like you were meant to be somewhere else, a different life?"

"Honey everyone feels that way at least once in their life. You just have to realise what it is you want, and go for it." Lucas thought about what she said.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem." She said closing the door behind her.

He reached under the bed and pulled out the journal, staring at it in his hands. He had read it all, and he felt guilty for doing so, but also glad that he had. He had finally found someone who understood him. Taking what his mom had said, and what he had read in the journal, he got up with determination to find some paper. He was going to change everything, but he didn't care, anything would be better than the lie he was living.

* * *

Haley got to school early on Monday morning. She needed to catch up with her journal, after missing the last two days. It felt strange not pouring her life out into her journal, but all would be well once she got to her locker.

Lucas arrived at Tree Hill High very early that morning, he wanted to make sure he knew which locker the journal was from. He hid in one of the empty classrooms across from where he had originally found it, and waited for someone to show up. From the last couple of entries in the diary he knew who the owner was, he just couldn't put a face or name to girl he remembered. Why hadn't he been listening to her name when Mr Knightley had told her to stay after class? Because he was living up to his reputation as the guy who didn't care. It was after reading her last entry that Lucas knew he had to change, and for the better.

_Of all the people you would expect to waltz into the library and pick up a copy of Steinbeck, Lucas Scott, with the exception of his brother and the rest of Tree Hill High royalty, was definitely not one of them. Why on earth would the most popular guy in school pick up a book, let alone come into the library. Yet as unbelievable as it seems, part of me understands. Surrounding yourself with that many people, having everything you've ever wanted, it must leave you feeling kinda…empty. _

After reading those words, Lucas finally began to realise why he was feeling the way he was. It was then that he decided to do what he had done. In his hands were the journal, and an envelope. Looking up from them he saw her.

Haley opened her locker. Everything was where she had left it, only she couldn't see her journal. She dropped her bag on the floor and started pulling her books out of her locker, checking each one as she went. Soon the entire contents of her locker was on the floor, and as it was getting late, students had to walk around the books that had accumulated in their way. She started putting everything back into her locker, checking the books once again, she had no idea where her journal was. She checked her watch, she just had enough time to check the library before class.

Lucas watched as the girl he remembered pulled everything from her locker. He kept out of sight, and once she left, he walked to his locker. Nathan, Peyton and Brooke were already there.

"Where were you this morning?" Nathan asked.

"What?" he asked placing the journal in his locker before any of them could see it.

"I stopped by your place this morning, your mom said you left early."

"Yeah, I just headed down to River Court." Lucas said putting his books into his bag. He noticed how easy it was to lie to them, it had become a regular occurrence lately.

"Man you think about basketball almost as much as me." At that they all headed off for first period.

Half an hour later, Lucas used the bathroom excuse, and snuck out to the lockers. Stopping at the janitor's storeroom, Lucas fished the money from his pocket and exchanged it for a scrap of paper. Opening his locker, he pulled out the journal and the envelope, and headed for the girl's locker. Looking to the scrap of paper he entered her locker combination, and quietly placed both the journal and envelope inside, sneaking back to class.

Let me know what you guys think!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Five

Haley couldn't concentrate for the first time in, well, she was sure that it had to be a first. She sat twirling a small strand of her brown, past shoulder length hair around her index finger, letting it unravel, then repeating the process all over again. Now normally Haley was the kind of student who paid attention in all of her classes, and wouldn't dream of wasting her time, spacing out like the majority of the student population, but her missing journal had her worried. It could be anywhere, it wasn't in the library as she had been hoping, she even asked the librarian if it had been handed in, but it hadn't. It was just her luck, someone had probably found it and was laughing about her excuse for a life as we speak. Her mind began that awful process that, given enough time and too much thinking led to irrational scenarios where her entire life story and her personal thoughts were plastered all over the internet. She then shook that thought off, that was certainly giving too much credit to the type of person who may have picked it up, especially if it was a student at this school. She glanced at the clock for what she had guessed had to have been at least the twelfth time in as many minutes. There were still twenty minutes left of her history lesson, and as she attempted to put on a studious front, she was mentally creating a list of possible places her journal could turn up. So far she had the cafeteria, English class, her regular table out front, the lost and found, the janitors closet - that one sent shivers through her spine. She shuddered, causing Mrs Edwards to stop mid sentence, turning towards the class, chalk still in hand, leaving her notes on the board up in the air. Haley grabbed her pen looking completely engrossed in the lesson. Attributing it to a figment of her imagination, Mrs Edwards shrugged it off and returned to her sentence. Haley sighed, she had escaped a second day of being reprimanded by a member of staff, and that was exactly as she planned to keep it.

Finally the bell rang and Haley made her way out to her locker, needing books for her next class. She slung her bag to the floor in a defeatist manner.

"Whoa there. Now whatever the bag did, I'm sure he's sorry, and it'll never happen again." A familiar voice behind her spoke, causing her to turn.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised.

"Now is that anyway to greet your friend of five years? I would have opted for a 'welcome back buddy' or 'it's so good to see you, how was the vacation?' see where I'm going with this."

"Of course its great to see you, I just meant, I didn't think you were getting back until the weekend." She said giving her friend a welcoming hug. She stepped back taking in her appearance, trademark long dark blue jeans that piled slightly on her Converse shoes, paired with a white t-shirt and light brown cord jacket, and her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah well so did I, but apparently Isabelle is allergic to shell fish, go figure. So here I am, back in sunny Tree Hill."

"Wow your new stepmother sure does know how to put the fun into a family vacation." Haley smirked.

"Tell me about it, she complained the whole time, I think my dad was just glad to get home. But enough about that, what's up? I see that something besides my previous absence has caused a certain air of despair."

"It's nothing, I, I lost my journal." Haley replied with a small shrug. Lex's eyes suddenly went wide, she knew how much Haley treasured her journal.

"Okay Hales, stay calm, it's around here somewhere. Did you check your bag." She said pointing to the backpack slung over her shoulder. She had opted for the simple baby blue T-shirt and jeans today, not feeling much like attempting anything else.

"Yes I've checked in my bag, I've checked in my locker, I've even checked in the library. I'm telling you it has disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Let me through." Lex replied, pushing her way in front of Haley towards her locker. She stood there waiting for Haley.

"Combination?" was all she said.

Haley sighed. "We shared this locker for like a month, don't you remember the combination?" she said opening it.

"I have this thing with numbers, and remembering them. Don't worry I'm having it seen to." She replied looking into the locker.

Immediately after doing so, her eyes landed on a book and envelope.

"Your journal is A4 right?"

"Yes."

"Black leather effect?"

"Yes."

"Right here in your locker." She said picking it up.

"Yes." Haley did a double take. "What? Where did you find it?" she asked hugging it to her.

"Right here in your locker, like I said." She pointed for emphasis. She noticed something fall from the journal.

"Oh hey, you dropped this." She said handing the envelope to Haley. She stared at it with a puzzled expression, and began opening it. Unfolding the paper she began to read it to herself.

_This is probably one of the craziest things I have ever done in my life, but I know that I'll be better for it. I found your book on the floor on Friday, and I don't know what it was, but something compelled me to pick it up, and keep it safe. I waited around this morning to make sure I returned it to the rightful owner, I just didn't trust anyone else to hand it back safely. I knew how upset the owner would be without it, which only goes to show how important it was that I took care of it. I just hope that you can forgive me for not finding you on Friday_ _and returning it then, I knew that handing it back anonymously would be for the best. I hope that I haven't caused you any harm, as that is the last thing I ever indented to do._

"Well what did it say?" Lex asked curiously.

Haley only stared at the letter.

A few lockers down Lucas smiled and pulled his books from his bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Six

"So are you going to write back?" Lex asked Haley, drumming her fingers on the underside of her lunch tray.

They were standing in line at the cafeteria, and as always the queue seemed to go on forever. Every now and then Lex would push herself up onto her toes to try and see what the hold up was.

Haley was lost in thought, and Lex's question brought her round.

"Huh, write back?" She asked puzzled, wondering how much of the conversation she had actually missed.

"You know missing journal returned, secret letter in your locker, any of this ringing any bells?"

The truth of it was, before Lex had distracted her from her thoughts, she was thinking of the letter, more importantly the person who had written it. Someone had taken the time to, not only return her journal, but to write a letter apologising and explaining everything. Everything that is, apart from their identity.

"Do you think I should, write back I mean?"

"Sure, why not." Lex replied as the queue started moving. Finally, she thought, only for the queue to stop after two paces.

Haley adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Well, what would I say?"

"How about thanks for a start?" She looked to Haley whose face pleaded with her for help. "Just say how happy you are that you got it back safely and thank him."

Haley paused. "Him?"

"Oh it is so definitely a him."

"How can you tell?" Haley asked with a surprised smile.

"Women's intuition, that and the handwriting." Haley nodded impressed.

* * *

Two people ahead in the queue, Lucas tried to eavesdrop on Haley's conversation without drawing attention to himself. He wanted to know what she thought of his letter, for some reason he seeked her approval, maybe it was because of what she had written about him, or maybe he desired to be judged by someone who actually mattered. Either way he wanted to hear from her, he wanted to get to know her, the real her, and if he had to do that through secret letters in her locker, then so be it. Part of him also felt relieved that if she did write back, he could let her see the real him, and not the person he pretended to be. He wanted her to get to know the real him without all the baggage and misconceptions that his name carried.

"So just leave it in my locker and hope that he checks it."

"Yeah, just think of it as your personal mailbox." Lex replied.

"But don't you think it's kinda weird, I mean lockers are supposed to be private, hence the lock."

The queue had finally moved and Lex placed her tray on the side, scanning what was on offer.

"I guess, but it's not like he was routing around in there was it. I mean nothing was touched or moved right?"

"I guess." Haley replied reaching for a carton of juice, and placing it on her tray.

"Call him on it, in your letter. Say it was sweet, but what about your privacy?"

Haley looked up from her tray. "So we've decided that I'm writing back have we?" Haley grinned.

"Heck yeah." Lex replied, slinging her arm around Haley's shoulder with a laugh.

Lucas hadn't thought of it that way before. First he had read her journal, and not told her about it in the letter, and now he had snuck into her locker, what was he gonna do next, follow her into the bathroom! But there was nothing he could do about it now. He would just have to wait and see if she would reply, then he would go from there.

* * *

Haley sat somewhere in the middle when in math class. Right at the front were your eager math loving students, usually referred to as the geeks, but Haley saw no need for name calling, and it certainly shouldn't be something that defined them, just because they were interested in doing well. At the back were the jocks surrounded by the cheerleaders, again names given by the student population, which only left the middle. Neutral territory. For those who fit neither category. Haley thought it reflect the high school food chain, jocks and cheerleaders at the top of the chain feeding off the smaller, weaker students who only wanted to get through school and actually survive. Math was an okay subject, she didn't despise it, but then again she wasn't forming a math cheerleading group either. As it was a slow lesson, she began thinking about her reply to the mysterious letter.

_I have no idea who this person is, so how am I gonna know what to write, or even how to write it? Right think, what was Lex's advice, just start by saying thanks._

Haley picked up her pen and found a clean page on her notepad.

_I just wanted to thank you for returning my journal. It was so kind of you, I was worried that some had picked it up and I wouldn't get it back. You've probably guessed how important it is to me, it's like my own outlet for all of the things that happen to me, for my emotions, my thoughts. Its like the perfect best friend, you can tell it anything and it will never argue with you, judge you, take sides, or tell everyone what you've written. That's why I'm just so grateful that you returned it. Even though you did break into my locker to do so, I am so happy to have it back, thanks again._

_Haley_

She hadn't intended for it to, but the letter had said so much more than she had planned. But once she had started writing she couldn't stop. Not one for hiding who she was, she decided not to change a word, she would leave it in her locker after school and see what happened.

Lucas missed his fourth shot in a row, it was only practice, but his game was off. He had been thinking about what Haley had said, what if she wrote back telling him to stay out of her locker and to leave her alone, what if she didn't write back? Shot number five was also a miss.

* * *

"Scott!" Whitey yelled. "What the hell's the matter with you boy?" Lucas picked up the ball and made his way over to Whitey, while the rest of the team continued with practice.

"Sorry coach, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well hopefully you can get it sorted by the game on Friday." Switching from basketball Whitey to advice Whitey, his voice softened.

"Son, do you need to talk?"

Lucas smiled lowering his gaze to the floor. "I'm just looking at things differently coach, trying to figure out what I want from life."

"Those are some pretty big thoughts for someone as young as you. No wonder your game is off." Lucas smiled.

"I know it seems like it now, but don't be in a rush to grow up, before long you'll be looking back and wondering what happened to the last forty years, believe me. But that's not to say that you shouldn't think about the important things, just try not to let it consume you, if your too busy thinking ahead, you might just miss what's in front of you."

"That was really…deep."

"Thanks."

After this chat with Whitey, Lucas felt as if a small portion of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Practice had gone better, and once it was over, Lucas headed to his locker to get the rest of his stuff. He slowed to a stop beside Haley's locker, wondering if she had left him a note, he soon realised that his heart rate had suddenly increased as his hand moved towards the lock. He took a deep breath, looked around then opened the locker, there sat the envelope he had left his letter in, he gingerly reached his hand inside the locker, picking it up. Turning it over, he opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper. Hearing someone approach he shut the locker door and grabbing his stuff from his own locker, made his way home.

He ran straight upstairs without even a greeting to his mom. Shutting the door behind him, he sat on his bed and pulled the envelope from his bag. Taking a deep breath, he unfolded the paper and began to read, a small smile forming on his lips.

As always I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Seven

Lucas made his way down stairs to help with dinner. Opening the draw he took out two placemats and laid them on the table.

"Okay, where is my son and what have you done with him?" Karen questioned as Lucas collected the plates from the cupboard.

"Funny mom."

"I'm just shocked that's all, usually I have yell from the bottom of the stairs at least five times, before I have to come up and get you."

"I just thought that I would help my mom with dinner, there's nothing wrong with that is there, I mean I could just go outside."

"Take these." Karen replied handing him the cutlery, before he could leave.

Twenty minutes later Lucas was clearing the table.

"Okay, now I know something's up, tell your mother."

Lucas dropped the plates off at the sink, turning towards her he leaned against the sideboard. "It's been a strange day."

"Care to elaborate, or am I to use my skills as a parent to be enlightened?"

"I met someone…"

"Ah, now everything is becoming clear." Karen replied making her way to the kettle. "So what's she like?"

"She's smart, funny, not afraid to be herself." All of this he knew from her journal.

"I sense a but here."

"We run in different circles, if she knew who I was she wouldn't reply."

"Back up a minute, what are you talking about, reply?"

Lucas sighed, his mom was the only person he could talk to. "I left her note. I found her book the other day and I returned it to her locker, along with a note explaining how I found it."

"Honey that was sweet of you, but what makes you think she won't talk to you?"

"Mom it may have escaped your attention, but I'm a jock. At least that's how everyone sees me, I don't want Haley to see me that way, I want her to get to know the real me, without all the other crap."

"Aww." Karen replied pulling her son into a hug. "I'm glad you told me."

"Thanks mom." Pulling away he stood up tall. "Enough of this mushy stuff lets go watch a movie, I hear the Die Hard trilogy is on." Karen only laughed.

* * *

Haley lounged on her bed scanning the back of a CD case, while Lex laid across the bottom, and hung her head over the side of the bed trying to make her hair touch the floor. 

"So what did you write EXACTLY?" Lex asked yet again.

Haley sighed. "I already told you, I thanked him for returning the journal, and that I was really happy to have it back, even though he did break into my locker."

Lex rubbed her hands together eagerly. "I can't wait to see what he writes back." She said excitedly.

Haley sat up. "What do you mean, what he writes back, there will be no more writing back. I thanked him, and now that's it."

"He's gonna write back."

"He won't."

"I'll bet you $5 he will." Haley paused thinking about it.

"He won't write back."

* * *

Lucas decided to walk to school the next morning, and he rang Nathan telling him he wouldn't need a ride. Nathan was beginning to think he was hiding something, they hardly ever drove to school together anymore, and they were hanging out less. These days Lucas just seemed content to walk, telling him that he was stopping by River Court on the way seen as he was up early anyway. 

Lucas entered the empty hallway of Tree Hill High, looking both ways before he opened Haley's locker, placing inside the same envelope only this time with a new letter.

Brooke opened the door and was about to walk out of the ladies room when she spotted Lucas. She grabbed her mirror from her bag and checked her make up, perfect as usual. She was about to approach him when she noticed he was opening someone else's locker. She stayed hidden and waited until he left for his own locker.

"Morning gorgeous." She said snaking her hand around his shoulder.

"Brooke." Lucas jumped a little, he hoped she hadn't seen him at Haley's locker.

"You're here early."

"I needed a book from my locker."

"Really, nothing else you came in for?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, nothing else I can think of." He was beginning to become nervous.

Brooke saw an opportunity. "You didn't come in early to ask me out this Friday?" once Lucas heard this, his nervousness turned to irritation.

"Brooke, we've been through this already. I like you, I just don't like you like you. We're friends, nothing more."

She was beginning to give up on him, why did she keep putting herself out there, only for him to knock her down. Well not anymore, Lucas Scott was going to pay, and she knew exactly how.

"I know, I just wanted to see the look on your face. You fall for it every time." Lucas gave a small smile.

"I gotta go, I'll see you in class?"

"You will." Brooke replied as she watched him leave. Walking to the locker Lucas had opened before his own, Brooke smiled.

Two minutes later the janitor was opening Haley's locker.

"Thanks again, I just keep forgetting the combination." Brooke said with a laugh leaning against the locker, working her charm.

"No problem."

Once he had left, she picked up the envelope inside and opened it. Oh this was good, Lucas was going to pay. Now all she had to do was find a photocopier.

* * *

When Haley arrived at her locker that morning Lex was waiting for her.

"I thought you said you were running late so we couldn't walk together." Haley replied surprised.

"Actually the truth is, I didn't want you cheating me out of my $5. For all I know you could have hidden the letter and I would have been none the wiser. Plus my brother dropped me off on his way to work, last minute."

"I think you better get your money ready, because you are gonna owe _me_ $5, because there is no way there is a note in there." She pointed.

"Only one way to find out."

Haley sighed, and entered her combination, opening the door. "See there is no…" Haley trailed off as she noticed the envelope. She picked it up and opened it, sure enough there was a new note inside.

"I told you, now pay up." But Haley didn't hear a word, she was too busy reading.

Haley 

_There was no need to thank me, but I'm glad you returned the note. I guess you could say that I was a little worried about how you would react to the fact that I was in your locker. I know that it is meant to be private, and I respect your privacy completely, I just thought that if the same thing happened to me, I would rather have my journal returned no matter how it happened. After reading your note I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, that someone understood the things that I was going through, about needing somewhere for my thoughts and feelings, not having someone I could tell those sorts of things to. I'm sure that we have more in common, and I would like nothing more than for us to be friends, please say that you will think about it. I hope I hear from you._

"Earth to Haley." Lex repeated, waving her hand in front of Haley's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" she replied looking up from the letter, a small smile on her face.

"Okay details, what did it say?"

"Nothing."

"Really, then why are you smiling?"

Haley placed the letter back in the envelope and into her bag. "I'm not smiling." Though saying so only made it that more impossible to stop.

The bell rang signalling the start of class, and Haley shut her locker. "Talk about saved by the bell." Lex huffed.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about it on the way to class."

* * *

Lucas sat in first period English class, at the back, as the food chain implied. He hadn't noticed before, probably because this was the first time it had happened since he found her journal, but Haley was in his class. He should have remembered, after all they ran into each other outside of the classroom, the day he first met her. She sat next to the same girl he had seen her with in the cafeteria, and they were talking quietly about something, but he couldn't hear what about. 

"Lucas, Lucas." Nathan whispered loudly.

Mr Knightley looked up from the board, and Lucas and Nathan looked down at their work avoiding his gaze, they were quiet for a moment. Looking up Mr Knightely's attention was once more on the board, the coast was clear.

"Lucas." Nathan whispered again. Lucas turned his attention towards his brother.

"Yeah?"

"We're still on for tonight right?"

Lucas was confused. "Tonight?"

"Brooke's party, you know mid-week get us all ready for the game on Friday."

"I…" Lucas paused, Nathan's face dropped as he predicted what was coming, he knew he was going to make up some excuse not to go. Lucas couldn't let his brother down again.

"I need a ride, if that's cool with you?" Nathan perked up.

"Sure I'll be by at 9pm." Although he didn't show it, Lucas could tell he had just made his brother happy.

* * *

Lucas had been waiting all day to see if Haley had left him a reply, they had already thanked each other, and if Haley decided that she didn't want them to be friends then it would be the last he heard from her. That thought made him sad, he was anxious to get to the locker hoping that she had agreed to his friendship proposal, but dreading the possibility that everything would end before it even started. School had finished ten minutes ago, and he decided he would rather hang around for a few minutes and escape being seen, then chance it during the school day. He stood in front of her locker and took a deep breath, why were his palms sweating? He reached forward and opened it, picking up the envelope, as he made his way outside to sit under the shade of the trees, he didn't see Brooke hiding around the corner, thanking her lucky stars she had returned the note in time.

_Privacy is important to me, that's why I keep a journal, and although you went into my locker, I know you only did it so that I would have my journal back, so as far as I'm concerned everything is fine. To be honest I didn't think that you would write back, I don't know why, but I'm glad you did, I'm beginning to look forward to finding a note that's just for me. So in answer to your question, yes I'd like us to be friends, but there is one thing about friends, they know things about each other, like their name for a start._

Lucas laughed quietly.

_So friend, tell me something about yourself, something you haven't told anyone else._

_Haley_

Lucas read the letter again, leaning against the trunk of a tree, unable to stop smiling.

As always I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Eight

Haley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she lay with her head at the foot of the bed.

_Something I haven't told anyone else? Despite what people may think, I love to read. Every chance I get I pick up a book, I'm not saying you'll find me sitting in a coffee shop everyday with some highbrow novel, but I do like English class and the range of books we get to read. I don't know, maybe it will lead to something as a career. Well now it's your turn. As for my name, how about like they do in the movies, I'll sign with a letter._

_L_

Lucas sat on his bed, resting his arms on his lap, leaning over to read the letter.

_So you're a reader huh? Well that's something we have in common, I don't think it's something that people don't know about me so that doesn't count. Hmmm I'd like to travel one day, I'm not saying that I want to leave Tree Hill and never come back, its just it would be nice to see some of Europe, I would love to go to Italy one day, that would be my first stop. So how about you, where would you go?_

_Haley_

_My mom recently spent some time in Florence and hasn't stopped talking about it since, she says I have to go. But apart from that I don't think there is any one place that I would have to visit, I think if you go with the right person then it doesn't matter where you are. Okay that sounded kinda corny, but I don't feel like I need to act all macho insensitive guy like around you._

_L_

_I get what you mean, in a weird way its like we don't know what baggage the other carries. It's easier that way, no preconceptions, no one is going to turn around and judge you because you're acting out of 'character'. I like it, I want you to be able to be yourself around me, I won't judge, and in turn, I'll be myself, deal?_

_Haley _

* * *

Haley sat in the library, reading the newest letter from the anonymous L. They had been exchanging letters for over a month now, and they knew each other pretty well, so the only anonymous thing about him was his name. She had tried to figure out who he was, but in the end thought it best not to know, for now at least. She unfolded the paper.

_I guess its time for something I haven't told anyone else. Seen as we know each other pretty well now. I guess the biggest thing would be that I'm pretending to be something I'm not. Everyone sees me in a certain way, I've had to live up to that, but the truth is, it's not who I am. I'm tired of having to act a certain way, but for some reason I don't feel I have to do that when I'm writing to you. _

_L_

She sat there stunned, how would she reply to that. She thought about it, the only way she knew how was to tell him the biggest thing that she had never told anyone.

_That was something, I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone that, especially from what you say, everyone around you is creating this problem. But I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me, I guess we really are friends. Now something I haven't told anyone else? I'm allergic to oranges, how about that? Actually my parents know, and so does Lex, so that probably doesn't count. Something I haven't told Lex or my parents, I want to sing. I took piano lessons as a kid and I just love sitting down to play, to sing along, and compose. But you can't tell anyone, I have enough self-esteem issues as it is._

_Haley_

Lucas smiled, he had told her his biggest secret, apart from him reading her journal, and she hadn't judged him, hadn't told him what to do, she had accepted it and told him her biggest secret.

Brooke smiled as she looked at the stack of photocopies that sat on her bed. She had been collecting them all, and the latest letters from both Lucas and Haley sat at the top. Phase one was complete.

* * *

When Haley opened the envelope that next morning, she suddenly began to feel her stomach tighten into knots. She re-read the letter again making sure that what she had seen was, indeed written, it was, and she felt her knees give way slightly under her. She had been quiet for a while and Lex noticed this and stopped her rambling. 

"Haley, are you alright?"

She paused before she answered, was she all right?

"I don't know." She handed the letter to a confused Lex, who suddenly smiled.

_Please meet me in the gym after the game tomorrow._

_L_

"Are you kidding, this is amazing!"

Haley gave a small smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"How are you not jumping up and down with excitement? This guy you've been talking to, for like forever, wants to meet you, tomorrow!"

"I know, but it's one thing to write to each other, but meeting just brings all kinds of problems."

"Such as?"

"Well," Haley paused. "Well what if he expects someone else, someone not so low down on the food chain as me Haley James, good student, hard worker, tutor and all round, let's face it geek."

"Haley, you are not now, nor have you ever been a geek. I myself have seen geeks, and you certainly are not one of them. Besides, you've been talking to this guy since the dawn of time, you know each other, nothing else matters."

She smiled shyly. "I knew there was a reason you were my best friend."

"Come on, we have to plan what you're gonna wear."

"Lex I'm meeting him at a basketball game, it's hardly Cinderella at the ball."

"It doesn't matter, you are gonna look amazing!"

* * *

When Lucas opened his locker, he found an envelope, which to him seemed strange. He and Haley had always used the same envelope, it stood as a sign of their friendship, and he currently had the envelope himself. Never the less he opened it, and the world around him disappeared as he read those words. 

_Please meet me in the gym after the game tomorrow. _

_Haley _

All this time he had been writing to Haley, one day he wished that they would eventually meet, but were they ready for this? More importantly, was Lucas ready for this, for Haley to see who he was?

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

Lucas shook his head slightly as her voice entered his subconscious. "I'm fine."

"Okay, you just looked a little preoccupied that's all."

"Yeah um, you could say that. Are you heading off to class?"

"Not yet, I have to photocopy some more flyers for the game tomorrow."

"Okay, well I'll see you there." He replied doing up his bag, not noticing that he had dropped something.

Brooke bent down to pick it up. Un-scrunching the ball of paper she couldn't believe her luck. Lucas had read Haley's journal and this looked like an attempt at telling her the truth, Brooke's plan just got better, phase two was definitely in action.

As always I love hearing from you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Nine

At home that night Lucas sat at the kitchen table, his letters from Haley on the table in front of him. He barely noticed his mom coming through the door, laughing along with Keith as they returned from dinner. The pair stopped as they saw him, gazed fixed on the table, yet looking at nothing in particular.

"Honey are you okay?" Karen asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do mom, Haley wants to meet me."

Karen pulled up a chair next to her son, placing her hand on his. "I thought you liked Haley?"

"I do that's why I don't know what to do. Do you really think she will believe I'm the same guy as the one in the letters?"

"Lucas, for the past month I have heard nothing but Haley this, and Haley that and how close you feel you too have gotten to each other. I know that when she sees you, she'll know the truth."

"You think so?" he asked, almost like a child being reassured that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Your mom's right." Keith replied. "You're a good kid, and Haley will see that too."

"Thanks Keith." Lucas stood and gathered all the letters into a pile. Karen also stood.

"It's going to be okay."

Lucas embraced her. "Thanks mom." With a small smile he left the room.

* * *

Lucas had spent a very sleepless night agonising over what to do. His head was telling him that if Haley found out that he was the mysterious L, she would abandon him and he would be worse off than he was in the beginning. Now that he knew her, he couldn't imagine not. But his heart told him that she didn't care who he was, they were friends, they shared their biggest secrets and she wouldn't judge him. The truth was as time went by, Lucas' feelings towards Haley changed, before he didn't need to think about it, but now that they were meeting he realised just how much he had fallen for her. He thought the timing of her letter ironic, he had tried multiple times, and failed that day, to write the letter he always knew he would have to write. The one which explained everything, the one that told Haley that he had read her journal and lied about it, the one that could make or break them.

When he got up that morning he had decided he would meet her, he couldn't stand the thought of her waiting for him and the heartbreak she would inevitably feel if he didn't show up, he couldn't do that to her. But would knowing the truth be worse?

* * *

Haley hadn't gotten that much sleep either, she worried about meeting the mysterious L, and what he would think of her, which only scared her even more, as she usually didn't care what people thought of her. Giving up on sleep, she got up and took a shower.

She and Lex walked into school that morning, and were met with the hustle and bustle of the student body. It was a Friday, not only the end of the school week, but the day of the big game. The cheerleaders were already dressed in their uniforms promoting pep in an already worked up environment. Brooke Davis head cheerleader was handing out flyers for the event.

"Big game tonight at 8pm, don't miss it! There'll be an extra special half time performance, certainly not one to be missed!" she said with a smirk.

"Can you believe that people actually go to these things?" Lex asked Haley.

"People want to fit in."

"I know but is there really a need for the girls to go around wearing short skirts, kicking their legs in the air, waving pompoms?"

"Yeah!" one guy yelled as he walked past them.

"Apparently they have his vote."

"It's just, how does that promote pep?"

"It's a strange world, but some how order retains." Haley replied with dry wit.

"The only reason I'm going to this thing is because you are my friend, and I would do anything for you."

"Well thank you for breaking your habit just this once."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Lucas packed his bag ready for the game. He was nervous about tonight, not because of the basketball match, but because tonight could be make or break for him with Haley. He just hoped that she would hear him out. He picked up his bag and made his way downstairs where Keith and his mom were waiting.

"There, I think that about does it." Lex replied, applying the finishing touches to Haley's make up.

Haley was not really one for make up, at least not to the extent of most of the girls in her school. She looked natural with a simple brown eye shadow swept across her eyelids, a little mascara and some clear chap stick, not glossing her lips but giving them a soft delicate look. Despite Lex's protests Haley would not dress up, she didn't want to go to the basketball game looking like she was on her way to dinner at a fancy restaurant, she wanted to look like Haley. Instead she wore her favourite blue jeans, her black boots and a white gypsy top.

"Well how do I look?"

"Amazing, this guy is gonna freak." Seeing Haley's expression she added. "In a good way."

Haley paused. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Haley paused, she had been debating whether or not to tell her friend, but knew that she would only support her in whatever decision she made.

"There was another reason why I was so nervous about tonight."

Lex nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I think I like this guy."

"Yeah." Lex replied sitting on the bed, leaning over to put her shoes on.

"No Lex, like him, like him."

Lex looked up, flipping the hair back that had fallen into her face over her head. A small smile soon turned into a grin.

"I knew it!" She said jumping up from the bed to grab Haley by the shoulders.

"Lex calm down." Haley replied squeezing her eyes shut tight, as if trying to block out the noise.

Lex loosened her grip on her shoulders and took a deep breath. Haley opened one eye slightly to make sure it was safe to come out of hiding, before opening the other.

"I knew it." She said quieter this time.

"Its no big deal."

"No big…" Haley squinted again as Lex's voice grew in pitch. "No big deal?" she almost whispered, Haley shrugged.

"This is a big deal, this is a big frickin deal. Are you gonna say anything to him?"

"No, no…no" she added a final no for emphasis.

"Why not?"

"Because, for a start I have no idea who this guy is, for all I know he could be the, the janitor." Both of them were silent for a moment.

"Eeww." They said in unison, shaking their heads.

"I just, I just want to see who this guy is, before I start getting my hopes up." Lex pulled her into a hug.

"Aww buddy. Everything will be fine, I can tell, it's a gift."

"I hope you're right." She replied pulling away from the hug.

"You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: **Please Read: **Some people were getting A Cinderella Story vibe from this, so I have made changes and tried not to mess up the previous chapters. Also the song used is one I made up. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Ten

There were five minutes left of the first half and the Ravens were up by five points. Haley sat with her elbows rested on her knees, as she twirled a strand of hair nervously around her index finger. She had been staring at the court but she had no idea what the score was, she couldn't concentrate on anything apart from the butterflies that were causing havoc with her insides. They were seated half way up the stands giving her a good view of everyone's comings and goings. The only problem was L hadn't told her how they would recognise each other, and now that she sat there thinking about it, she thought it strange.

Lucas passed to Nathan who slammed the ball right through the net, he looked up into the crowd. Everyone was cheering, but Lucas heard nothing, he was drawn to her, sitting there, waiting for him and all he had to do was walk up to her. Who was he kidding in two minutes time the buzzer would go and he would be that much closer to losing her. He thought that talking after the game was a good idea, that way they would have no interruptions, and if things played out the way he thought they might, he would need some time to explain everything.

Brooke stood on the sidelines waiting for the first part of her plan to come into action.

The opposing team put one through the net just as the buzzer signalled half time. The players left the court and headed for the benches, while Brooke walked centre stage.

"Oh this will be interesting." Lex replied sarcastically, when she saw the head cheerleader. Haley only mumbled.

"It's now the time you've all be waiting for. The girls and I have been working on a new routine, and we have an extra special song to accompany it."

The girls took up their positions on the court, Brooke nodded and the music started. It was obviously an upbeat remix, and as the song began, Haley found herself recognising the tune. She absentmindedly hummed along and even began reciting the words.

_My dreams were all I had_

_Like falling stars, I held them tight_

_Prayed throughout the night_

_Someone would keep them safe_

_Needed a friend_

_Someone who cared_

_Told me life wasn't always fair_

_But you always knew_

_Just what to do_

She suddenly stopped. She knew the song, she had written the song, it was in one of the letters that she had written to L. What the hell was going on?

"Good song." Lex replied bobbing her head.

"Thanks." Haley replied looking around the audience trying to find out who was responsible. "I wrote it."

"What?"

Lucas looked up as soon as he recognised the song, it was Haley's. But why would Brooke have it? No one even knew that Haley wrote music, she had said so herself that she had self-esteem issues, so giving the song to the head cheerlead of all people probably wasn't the best of ideas.

As the girls completed the routine, Brooke looked to both Lucas and Haley. They were confused, good. As soon as they left the court they would know exactly what was happening, and Lucas would know what it felt like to be hurt.

The final whistle blew, with the Ravens still victorious. Lucas looked up to Haley, she looked nervous and a little confused, and he knew exactly how she felt. He would head for the showers, he didn't want to meet her smelling of sweat, great first impression that would be. He knew he had time, he would only be a couple of minutes and it always took at least ten before everyone was out of the gym. He would question Brooke about the song, and finally meet Haley face to face.

The crowd had already started filing out of the doors into the corridor. Haley and Lex walked down to the court. She had no idea who this L was, or how she would know who he was when she saw him. She was about to ask Lex if she was doing the right thing, when she was interrupted by laughter.

"Who's Haley James?" One guy yelled above the noise.

Lex looked at Haley and they both made their way to the corridor. Everyone stood by the lockers, each flicking through their own copy of a stack of paper, laughing and commenting. When they saw her arrive, those who recognised her stopped their laughter, waiting for her response.

"What's going on?" Lex whispered.

"I have no idea." She replied, noticing some papers stuck to the lockers. She ripped it off, flicking through the pages her heart sank. The letters she had written and the letters she had received from L, were staring her in the face.

Lucas came out of the changing room looking for Brooke. He saw her standing at the end of the corridor, it wasn't until he was closer that he realised that a crowd had gathered, they were laughing at something.

"Brooke, what's going on?" she only smiled and looked towards Haley.

Haley got to the last page of the letters, there was one she hadn't seen before.

_Haley_

_I tried so many times to tell you the truth, about who I am, the things that I've done. But each time I try, I think of you and my own selfishness wins out every time. I'm afraid, afraid that if I tell you the truth, that I could lose you. You can never understand what your friendship has meant to me, I feel like a new person, or rather the person I have been hiding from everyone, including myself. But lying to you is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, and this is the other. When I found your journal, I didn't just return it…I read it, all of it. It was because of what I read that I realised that I wasn't alone. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I hope that some day you can forgive me._

_Lucas Scott_

Haley looked up from the letter to see Lucas standing next to Brooke. He followed Brooke's gaze and soon he and Haley were staring at each other. Haley couldn't stop the tears as they began streaming down her face.

"Brooke, what did you do?" Lucas seethed.

"Revenge." Was all she said, handing him a copy of the papers. He flicked through them, as anger built up within, he stopped on the last page.

He looked up to Haley who was making her way out of the school. He had to stop her, but first he had to deal with Brooke.

"Revenge? What for, because I wasn't hanging out with you, because I was writing to Haley, because I wouldn't go out with you? Or was it because you were jealous!" Lucas yelled. The corridor became silent, as everyone looked at Brooke, waiting for the reply.

"Jealous, of tutor girl?" she laughed. "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because, she had the one thing you could never have…me." The smile was wiped from her face, as his eyes bore into hers. "If you've ruined this with Haley, I will _never_ forgive you." He whispered, turning he ran after Haley.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rock!

Chapter 11

It had been a week since the whole school had found out about her. A week since she found out that she had been writing to Lucas Scott, a week since he had lied to her, a week since her entire life had been turned up side down. It was amazing what denial could achieve, every morning she would wake up and forget. Forget that she had ever believed that what she felt had been real, after all, there was no way she could have ever have felt anything for Lucas Scott. He was exactly like she had imagined, a selfish, lying jock. Everything he had ever written to her had been a lie, which wasn't the worst part, which shocked her. The worst part was that she _had_ been real, everything she had ever written came from her heart, and he had used that against her, to humiliate her and he even had the nerve to write one final letter, pretending that he was sorry for reading her journal, sorry for everything. It was a nice touch to slide it in back of the papers, she thought bitterly, on the off chance that she would look that far through the pages. That she wouldn't break down and run away before she got that far. Was it meant to make her feel better? Was she supposed to turn around and forgive him for setting her up, laugh it off, and pretend that she wasn't breaking? These questions and more filled her head as she awoke every morning. And every morning she pushed them aside, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

She walked to school alone that morning, she neither felt like company nor needed it. Lex was her best friend but there were only so many 'are you okay's' she could handle before her guard came down, and she was the quivering wreck she had been when she had returned home the night of the game. She thought back to that night…

_Lucas stared at her, he didn't move, he didn't say anything, he just stood there, with that look on his face. Was it hurt or guilt that he had finally been found out, neither she thought, it was sadness, that his little game was over and he would have to find another hobby to satisfy his need. After standing there for what felt like an eternity, she finally willed her body to move. She had been glued to the spot against whatever protests her mind had made, and now that she had regained control she ran. She could faintly hear Lex calling her name, but she blanked it out, blanked everything out. She ran out of the school and along the pavement, the only sound she could hear was her heart beating loudly in her chest. She sniffed back the tears, waiting until she got to the safety of her room before she lost it. She had been running for so long, she wondered where she had found the strength, but soon she became tired and collapsed onto the pavement. She sat on the curb and breathed heavily, focusing all of her attention at one spot on the ground, she would not lose it. She was so focused that she didn't hear the pounding of feet against the pavement, or the heavy breathing of the owner of the hand until it touched her shoulder. _

"_I'm fine." She said between breaths, assuming that it was Lex._

"_You're not and it's my fault." She flinched away as soon as she recognised the voice. _

_She got up not looking at him, she knew that that would be a big mistake. He would look into her eyes and convince her that it was all a big mistake and ask for her forgiveness. She wiped the dirt from her pants and began walking._

"_Wait, Haley, wait." Lucas said running after her again._

_She stopped, she didn't know why, maybe she was glutton for punishment. Maybe part of her wanted to know if he lied as well in person as he did on paper. She turned around, but didn't look at him. He took a step towards her, she took one back._

"_Haley, I need to tell you the truth."_

"_That's a new one." She interrupted. "I thought fiction was your thing."_

"_I deserve that, I deserve all of it. But you have to believe that everything I wrote was the truth, I would never lie to you about that."_

"_But you would lie to me about reading my journal, about your identity. What, did you think that if I knew you were the big bad Lucas Scott that I wouldn't play along with your little game? That poor Haley James would never believe that the most popular guy in school would ever look at her, let alone be sending her secret letters." She turned to walk away._

_He put his hand on her shoulder, she didn't flinch, only turned._

"_What can I do to make you believe me?" he almost whispered._

_She stood there for a moment as if thinking it over. "You can leave me alone." With that she ran off._

_Lucas stood there running his hands through his hair in frustration. What had he done?_

_She had cried herself to sleep that night._

Haley stopped for a moment. She recognised the area, it was the same spot as Friday night. She looked down to where she had been sitting, she hesitated then sat. She didn't care what time it was, or that she would be late for school. Every morning she had tried to push her thoughts aside, but of course that only lasted for five minutes and then something would remind her. Today that reminder was the place where it had happened, just a pavement, just outside of a house, just by a mailbox. She was annoyed, mostly at herself, this wasn't who she was, she didn't cry all the time, she wasn't late for school, she did her homework and God damn it, she wanted her life back. She stood up dusting off her hands, and made her way to school. It was Friday, she only had to make it through one day, one step at a time. _One day_, she thought, _I can make it through one day, I have to._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Haley stood at her locker, staring inside. It seemed strange after everything that had happened, but she still expected there to be a note inside. Something that would remind her of the good days, when she was happy, when she had no idea who she was writing to, or any knowledge of the pain she now felt. She looked up when she heard Lex approaching, she needed to snap out of this.

"Hey." Lex greeted her, oddly quiet for her personality.

"Hey." She whispered back. Lex put her arms out and Haley welcomed the friendly gesture.

She had been thinking, staring into her locker had made her realise something. She alone had to fix this problem, she had to pick herself up and dust herself off, and she was finally ready to do so. She needed to get back into her old routine, schoolwork, tutoring and hanging out with her best friend. She slammed her locker shut, causing Lex to jump.

"You wanna do something after school?" Haley asked turning to her friend.

"Me…sure." She replied not sure she was talking to the same Haley. "Like what?"

"I don't know, what we use to do before this whole mess started. I just want to get back to the way things were."

"We could go to the mall, make fun of all the popular kids and their wannabes." Lex said poking her slightly with her elbow, a smile spreading across her face. "Huh, how about it?"

A small smile soon worked its way across Haley's face.

"Great." Lex replied, putting her arm around Haley's shoulder. "And if you're good, we might even get ice cream."

"You're paying." Haley replied.

"That's what I'm here for, the occasional sarcastic comment and all the ice cream you can eat." The pair laughed as they made their way to class.

Lucas looked on from the corridor. It had been a week since Haley had told him to leave her alone. He had even tried talking to her at school, but every time she saw him coming she managed to escape him. He had no idea what to do, he had been an idiot, he had lied to the one person he ever cared about. Everything he had told her had been true, there was no doubt about it, but he had still lied to her about her journal. How could she ever believe what he had written if he had lied to her about that. It was no longer a case of wanting, he needed Haley in his life. And he would do whatever it took to get her back.

* * *

Haley and Lex sat at the water fountain in the centre of the shopping mall. It was late Friday afternoon, and the mall was busy with students. For the first time in a week Haley genuinely smiled.

"Okay what happened to Haley, because I'm sure the girl I arrived here with, did not know that facial expression. At least not for a while anyway."

"I'm just happy that things are back to normal, you and me hanging out, like the old days. I missed this."

"Me too. Do you know what else I missed?" Haley shook her head. "Mint chocolate chip."

Haley laughed, as Lex got up.

"You wait here, I'll be right back with ice cream."

* * *

Lex joined the queue at the ice cream stand, fishing the change from her pocket.

"Lex." She turned to Lucas standing next to her.

"What do you want jackass?" she asked, counting through her change, paying very little attention to him.

"I need to talk to Haley."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"I need to explain. Everything I wrote to her in those letters was the truth. And yes I did read her journal, but I never gave Brooke the letters. I have no idea where she got them from."

"And what, I'm suppose to believe that?"

"It's the truth." Lex looked into his eyes, for some reason she almost believed him.

"You really hurt her you know."

"I know, and I want to make it up to her, please. I just need to explain to her what happened, and if she wants nothing to do with me then I'll leave her alone."

"I don't think she wants to see you. She smiled today for the first time in a week, its like I'm finally getting the old Haley back. And now you want to bring up what happened. I don't think she could handle that right now."

"I promise, I'll leave her alone if she wants nothing to do with me. It's, I just can stand not seeing her everyday."

Lex sighed. "What do you need?"

* * *

Haley checked her watch and sighed.

"I guess there's a queue." She said to herself.

"Ice cream stand gets kinda busy at this time of day." A female voice replied, just above a whisper.

Haley looked up, a little shocked.

"What's the matter Brooke, you here to set me up again? Who are we using this time, Nathan?"

"I came to apologise." Haley stared at her, but soon her features softened ever so slightly. Brooke took this to mean continue. She took a seat beside Haley.

"I'm not very good at this, probably because I don't really do this. I guess I'm just use to having everything my own way." She said with a weak smile. Haley didn't reply.

"I was jealous, of you. Because no matter what I do, Lucas will never look at me the way he looks at you. Nothing was ever good enough, I was never good enough." She whispered as it finally dawned on her what she was saying.

"I got your locker combination and photocopied the letters. I stole your song, and I was the one who wrote the letter telling you to meet Lucas after the game. He had no idea, I left him the same letter. It was never about you, I just wanted to hurt him, the way he hurt me. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, and as much as I want to hurt Lucas, I can let him take the blame for this."

Haley sat there stunned. She had no idea what to believe any more.

Brooke stood up. "He really cares about you, I can see it in his eyes." She replied sadly, turning she left.

"Sorry I took so long the queue was….Haley are you all right?" Lex questioned as she saw Haley's look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"I think Brooke just apologised."

* * *

Well let me know what you guys think! 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for the reviews! The song used, is one written by me.

Chapter 13

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in Tree Hill. Haley had the place to herself; her parents were out grocery shopping and wouldn't be due back for a couple of hours. She kneeled on a chair in front of the living room window. With her chin resting on her crossed arms on the back of the seat, she gazed outside lost in thought. She had been running Brooke's apology over and over in her head, and the more she did so, the more she became frustrated. Brooke's apology appeared sincere, either that or she deserved an Oscar, but every time she found herself believing her, all the hatred and lies came flooding back. She needed to clear her head, and she knew just the way to do it.

Walking the short distance across the room, she pulled out the piano stool and took a seat. Laying her fingers on the cool ivory keys she sighed, content that she was where she felt safe. She looked up at her sheet music and began moving her fingers up and down the keys playing a soft melody. She turned the page but stopped playing. She looked at the notes, it was the song that she had written to Lucas, the song that had ended up being the new soundtrack to the cheerleaders dance routine. She reached out to turn the page, but she stopped, her hand hovering in front of her, she slowly pulled back and put her fingers to the keys. Clearing her throat, she began to sing.

_My dreams were all I had_

_Like falling stars, I held them tight_

_Prayed throughout the night_

_Someone would keep them safe_

_Needed a friend_

_Someone who cared_

_Told me life wasn't always fair_

_But you always knew_

_Just what to do_

_You gave me faith_

_You gave me strength_

_You gave me hope to start again_

_You gave me truth when I was lost_

_You gave me love to beat the odds_

_You were the one, always was there_

_No other can compare_

_To you_

Lucas took the final steps off the pavement and onto the path, he could hear her voice floating through the air and it stopped him in his tracks. She was amazing. He gripped the piece of paper with her address, in Lex's handwriting, tighter in his pocket. He didn't need it anymore, he had committed it to memory, still he held on to it as if it were a lifeline. The rain soaked him through, and although it was cold he couldn't feel it, he just stood there watching her.

_When life became too much to bear_

_I knew you would be always there_

_But now you've gone and I'm alone_

_All alone_

Listening to the words, he realised that she had done some rewriting.

_What happened to the boy I knew_

_Behind the lies I look for truth_

_But end up once again confused _

_I…_

Haley stopped as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She leaned forward a little looking out the window. Lucas stood soaking wet on her pathway. She got up and went to the door. Opening it, she walked out into the rain.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

The daze he was in soon ended when he heard her voice.

"You changed it."

"Changed what?"

"The song."

She sighed. "I guess I've been looking at things a little differently lately."

"Funny, I said the same thing to Whitey."

By now Haley was soaking wet as well, she needed to know what was going on.

"How did you find me?"

"Lex."

"Lex!" she mumbled something afterwards that sounding like 'I'm going to kill her the next time she see her.'

Lucas chuckled quietly, but when Haley gave him a stern glance he stopped.

"I talked to her at the mall and explained, she gave me your address."

Haley thought that it must have been at the same time that Brooke had apologised. "You didn't talk to Brooke did you?" she asked wondering if the two were related.

"No! No not since I yelled at her in front of everyone the night when…you know."

"You yelled at Brooke? She asked a little surprised that he cared that much.

"Yeah. Listen I don't want to talk about Brooke. I came to explain everything, please just hear me out, and if you want nothing more to do with me, then I respect your decision."

She just stood there with her arms crossed, he waited for her reply.

"We should get out of this rain." She turned and walked back into the house, Lucas following tentatively behind.

She handed him a towel and began drying the ends of her hair with the towel around her shoulders.

"Thanks." He said gratefully drying his face and hair.

She disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Placing them on the dining room table, she took a seat. Lucas sat opposite her, watching as she drank from the steaming mug, warming her hands. He picked up his mug and took a sip.

"This is good." Haley just stared at him, taking another sip.

She was waiting for him to start his explanation. In truth she had already heard it, a number of times, the night of the game, from Brooke at the mall. In all honesty she just wanted to know if he really meant what he said, he had explained the night of the game but they were both caught up in the moment. Now that she had had time away from that night she wanted to know if anything had changed.

"Right I guess I better start." He replied placing his mug back on the table, still holding it to warm his hands.

"I don't know what else I can say to you to prove that I didn't post our letters all over school. I lied to you about who I was, that I knew who you were and that I read your journal. But everything I wrote to you was the truth, I've told you things my own brother doesn't even know about me. And although I lied to you, I can't lie about the way I feel." He paused, looking down at his mug.

"Haley, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a true friend, but lately my feelings have changed. I just don't want to miss a chance that we could work this out because of how stupid I was." He looked up. "I want to be with you Haley. I just hope you can forgive me."


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter, hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14

Haley didn't know what to say. She knew that he was going to apologise, but this. He wanted to be with her, Haley James, Lucas Scott wanted to be with her. She had thought about it, of course she had, when she had no idea who he was, when he was the guy on the other side of the letter, but this, she didn't know what to say.

There was silence for a moment as Lucas looked back down at his mug. He was nervous, here he was face to face with the person he cared about most in the world, with everything riding on her answer.

"I talked to Brooke." He looked up quickly. "Actually, she spoke to me, how's that for ironic." She replied quietly.

"She told me everything, some things I already knew….some things I didn't. That she was the one who set up our meeting and not you." She sighed looking down at her mug. "That she was the one who posted our letters around school." She looked up at him.

The look on Lucas's face was one of patience, after everything that had happened, he didn't want to rush things, not now that Haley was finally talking to him.

"I thought that my mind was made up, that everything would go back to the way it was, and then Brooke showed up. And now I'm here, with you, and I just want to be able to say, I believe you, that although it hurt I'm over it, and lets move on."

"But?" Lucas almost whispered, not sure whether or not he wanted to hear the next words that escaped her lips.

"I need to know that if things get tough, you're not gonna walk away from this."

He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Haley." He smiled. "This is new to me, I've never been with anyone who I care about as much as I care about you. Now I can't promise that everything will always be perfect, and I can't promise that it won't be my fault. But I can promise that I will do my best to make sure that that never happens. That I will be there for you, for us, because that is exactly where I want to be, with you."

Haley slowly removed her hands from her mug, reaching across the table she took Lucas's hand in hers, looking up she smiled.

"How could I say no to that."

Lucas stood coming to Haley's side of the table. She stood and Lucas embraced her in a warm hug.

"I promise you Hales, I won't let you down."

He pulled away from the hug slowly, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know you won't." she smiled. Returning the smile, he leaned his head down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

_

* * *

__Five Years Later_

Haley packed her final box, running the tape along the top, holding the lid in place. Taking one final glance around her living room, she picked up the box and walked to the door.

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked, taking the box from her.

"Yeah." She nodded, and he carried the box outside. Taking hold of the door handle she said her final farewells to her apartment, closing the door behind her.

Lucas shut the trunk of the van and stopped in front of Haley. Opening the door for her, she climbed in.

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside of a four bedroom house. Climbing out, Lucas opened Haley's door. With the key in hand she unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"Wait." Lucas said. But before Haley could ask why, he had picked her up and carried her over the threshold, then put her down.

"What was that for?" she asked surprised.

"Just thought I'd start practicing." He replied pulling a small box from his pocket.

Haley was so shocked, she had no idea that he was even thinking about this, she had just agreed to move in with him.

"Haley James." He asked, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

As tears began to fall from her eyes, the only thing she could do was nod. Lucas got up off the floor and embraced her in a warm hug.

She smiled. "How could I say no to that."

End


End file.
